Payoff
by dancerdarling
Summary: The story behind the Porsche 911 Turbo! From APOV. NO LONGER A ONESHOT! I decided to continue it, and I just posted a long new chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little one-shot about Alice, Edward and the Porsche! Hope you like it; R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

"Alice?" I heard Edward say. Right on schedule, I thought dryly. Nothing ever surprised me. I beamed ecstatically; this was going to be good. Smugly, I bounced out of my humongous closet (Emmett always said it never failed to amuse him how someone so small could possibly need a closet so big) where I had been reorganizing my shoe wall. I dropped the shoes I had been holding, (Limited-edition Christian Louboutin slingbacks) and met Edward by the door. "Yes?" I said sweetly. I was going to benefit big time from this.

He sighed, and said, "Yes, I know you've seen this already, but I have an offer to make you." I folded my arms across my chest, and shifted my weight to one hip. "Is that so?" I said, acting cool and professional. He rolled his eyes, and mirrored my tone, "Yes. The Porsche is yours on a few conditions–"

I cut him off impatiently, saying, "Yeah, I know. Hold Bella hostage while you're hunting this weekend, and every other time you're gone. Don't let her see the dog. Actually, keep her away from the dog at all costs. Make sure she doesn't starve and make her have fun. And she has to have someone watching her at all hours of the day. If any of these conditions are broken, you'll take the Porsche back. Done, done, and done." He shook his head in amazement, and said, "Thank you, Alice. Keep me updated."

"You're leaving tonight with Jazz and Emmett and Carlisle. I'll pick Bella up the Volvo. I expect my Porsche to be in the garage in an hour. It has to be _exactly_ like the one I stole in Italy," I sighed in happiness. That car was so amazing, I needed to acquire one legally. He chuckled slightly, and said, "It's on the way. I had to have one ordered specially for you." I stood on my tiptoes and hugged him enthusiastically, saying, "Thank you Edward! You're the best brother ever!" He returned the hug, but said teasingly, "Yeah, but would you still be saying that if I wasn't giving you the car?" I pursed my lips together and said, "Let me think about that." He laughed again and said, "That's not going to work on me. I would know if you were thinking." I grabbed the shoe and tossed it at his cocky, obnoxious head as he ran down the hall. I rolled my eyes and went back to my closet. Jerk, I thought. I heard his laugh drift up from downstairs.

I was ready and waiting on the front steps at least a half-hour before my car was set to arrive. Eternity had never seemed so long compared to these thirty whole minutes. Finally, the truck pulled up at the house with my beautiful, canary-yellow Porsche bolted to the back. I bounced up just a little too quickly, and tripped lightly to the delivery man's side. "Good afternoon, please sign here," He said, sounding bored, until he looked at me. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, and I almost giggled. He was at least fifty, and going bald with a potbelly. He held a clipboard with a proof of purchase form on it, but made no move to hand it to me. I took matters into my own hands and pulled it swiftly into my arms. I scribbled my name carelessly on the line, and tossed it at him before racing to undo the lock that held my car to his ugly truck. He didn't even bother to catch it, as Rosalie had just appeared at the front door. The clipboard clattered noisily to the pavement as his dull, dirty brown eyes glazed over and he leaned on the fender of the truck. She glared at him scornfully, and stepped over to admire my car. "Nice," She said appreciatively. "_But not as nice as my M3,"_ Her unspoken words hung in the air. I rolled my eyes, but playfully. That was a typical Rosalie compliment.

With Rosalie's help, I quickly released my car, and sent the delivery man back down the driveway. I instantly hopped behind the driver's wheel and turned the key, smiling as the engine purred to life. I backed it into the garage between Emmett's Jeep and Rosalie's beloved BMW. I hopped out, sighing regretfully. I had already seen Carlisle telling me not to drive it around Forks. I would just have to wait. Maybe I could try it out on Bella tonight. Knowing her, she would protest and most likely get sick. And then Edward would take it back! Speaking of Bella, I had to go pick her up. Rosalie walked back inside, and I slowly slid out of my Porsche. It was perfect; impossible to tell the difference from the one in Italy, right down to the customized black leather seats. Edward had done well.

I grimaced as I pulled Edward's Volvo out of the garage. Why couldn't all cars be 911 turbos? I twisted the knob on the speakers as loud as it would go, and sang along to an old 50's hit. The entire frame was shaking when the bass played. I stopped outside the Newton's store and waited for Bella's shift to end. I opened the passenger door and kept the music up. Shortly, Bella came out of the store and climbed into the car, wincing as she heard the music. Did she not like this song? Or was it the outrageous volume that was painful to human ears. She reluctantly climbed in, visibly disappointed I wasn't Edward. "Hey, Alice," She shouted over the music. "Where's your brother?" I ignored her, and continued singing. I nodded at her, focusing on the harmony I was singing an octave higher than the melody.

She shut the door and clapped her hands over her ears. I grinned at her delicate ears and turned the volume down until it was just background noise. I hit the locks and the gas instantly, screeching away from the store and towards my house. Edward had kept his end of the deal, now I had mine to fulfill. "What's going on?" Bella said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. "Where is Edward?" I shrugged casually, and said, "They left early."

"Oh," She said, drooping in her seat. "All the boys went, and we're having a slumber party!" I announced , game show hostess style. "A slumber party?" She said, clearly starting to get suspicious. She was smart; it wouldn't take her too long to figure out what was really going on. I better keep up the pretense as long as possible. "Aren't you excited?" I crowed enthusiastically. I was, even though I had been paid off. I loved Bella, she was my sister, best friend and Barbie doll all wrapped up into one.

She met my animated gaze for a second, then finally said, "You're kidnapping me, aren't you?"

* * *

**What did you think? Please review!**

**PS I might continue it from APOV if I get enough reviews! ;-) **

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
AND DID I SAY REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the deal. I am not going to continue this stry, but if anyone is interested in picking it up, let me know. I don't haev the time to write more, I already have two other stories in progress. I have gotten some reviews asking me to write more, and I don't want to leave you hanging, so let me know if you're up to it! I'd really appreciate it!**

Luv always,

xotwilightluverxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a personal note... I have changed my penname from xotwilightluverxo to bostonREDSOXbabe. It's still me, I just didn't want anyone to be confused!!! I just needed a change, and this worked for me! Anyways, real update info:**

Rose Reversal: I am totally stuck for the plot. Let me know for any ideas! I won't be able to update for a while until I know what to write!

Monster: Bree's Story: Depends on reviews. If I get more than 5, it will be out by next Wednesday!

Payoff: I'm not continuing this, but I would love it if someone wants to take over for me, I would really appreciate it! I'm looking to start a new story soon, and I simply can't handle more than 3 at a time. Please let me know if you're interested in continuing it!

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it. Without y'all, there wouldn't be any stories! **

**Luv always,**

**bostonREDSOXbabe**

**aka xotwilightluverxo**

**Oh and btw, I updated my profile! Check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know what? I think I will continue this story after all. I caught myself planning my next couple of chapters, so I decided to finish it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put me in your favorites! I really appreciate it. So here it is, Chapter 2...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS**

* * *

_Flashback: End of Chapter 1_

_"All the boys went, and we're having a slumber party!" I announced , game show hostess style. "A slumber party?" She said, clearly starting to get suspicious. She was smart; it wouldn't take her too long to figure out what was really going on. I better keep up the pretense as long as possible. "Aren't you excited?" I crowed enthusiastically. I was, even though I had been paid off. I loved Bella, she was my sister, best friend and Barbie doll all wrapped up into one._

_She met my animated gaze for a second, then finally said, "You're kidnapping me, aren't you?"_

I had to laugh at her bewildered expression. I nodded happily, and said, "Till Saturday. Esme cleared it with Charlie; you're staying with me two nights, and I will drive you to and from school tomorrow." _Not in my Porsche_ I added mentally, groaning.

Bella swiveled in her seat to face the window. My sharp ears heard her teeth grinding together. She was clearly not happy about this. Evidentally she was going to try and get out of it.

"Sorry," I told her, not even trying to sound sad. "He paid me off."

"How?" She growled through her teeth, staying facing the window. Hmm. She needed a pedicure to cheer her up.

"The Porsche. It's exactly like the one I stole in Italy," I sighed contentedly. "I'm not supposed to drive it around Forks, but if you want, we could see how long it takes to get from here to L.A. -I bet I could have you back by midnight," I added hopefully. I couldn't wait to try it out. Knowing Bella, though, she probably wasn't the best person to do that with.

She took in a noisy breath, and her cheeks faintly tinged on green. "I think I'll pass," She sighed.

We rode in silence down the long drive to the house. Bella sat rigidly in her seat, still facing the window. I bit my lip, a nervous habit I had picked up from her. If she didn't have fun, Edward would take my car back. I steered the Volvo into the garage. Bella scanned over the array of cars, her wide eyes stopping on the Porsche.

I slipped swiftly out of the car and gently stroked the glossy yellow paint. "Pretty, isn't it?" I said, more to myself than Bella.

"Pretty over-the-top," Bella said skeptically. A thought seemed to hit her, and she added, "He gave you _that _for two days of holding me hostage?" I grimaced, and her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a violent shade of red. She gasped, enfuriated, and said incredulously, "It's for every time he's gone, isn't it?"

I nodded, wary, but I already knew she would stomp noisily into the house. I sighed. I didn't see her getting any easier over the weekend. Just wait until she saw the bed. Edward wouldn't be too impressed if she had a heart attack, either.

I skipped along beside her, easily keeping pace with her. "Alice, don't you think this is just a little bit controlling?" She griped. "Just a tiny bit psychotic, maybe?"

I sniffed, and spoke slowly as if I were speaking to a toddler. "Not really. You don't seem to grasp how dangerous a woung werewolf can be. Especially when I can't see them." I paused to let this sink in. There was no change in her face. She still looked ready to kill something, and for Bella, who was always a non-violent person, that was kind of a big deal. "Edward has no way to know if you're safe. You shouldn't be so reckless."

She turned her glare on me, and her voice was venemous, "Yes, because a vampire slumber party is the pinnacle of safety-concious behavior."

I had to laugh at the irony of it. From an outsiders point of view, she had a point. "I'll give you a pedicure and everything," I promised, and she stifled a groan.

She seemed to calm down after a while. The Italian food I had had Esme bring didn't hurt. She relaxed and seemed to be enjoying herself some. Even Rosalie was there, quietly waiting on the couch. I knew that after Bella went to bed, Rosalie would go to talk to her. I was smug. It was about time they got along, or at least had a heart-to-heart.

I insisted on a pedicure, and I expertly painted her toenails in a glistening dark red. Actually, ironically enough, the color of the nail polish was called "Bite Me," as proclaimed on the bottom of the tiny glass bottle. I would make sure to be thinking that extra loud when Edward got home. I wish he would just bite her already...

I also compiled a towering stack of her favorite movies, and she sat sullenly on the couch watching them. "How late do you want to stay up?" I asked her brightly.

"I don't want to stay up. We have school in the morning," She grumbled. I pouted, staring her down with large puppy-dog eyes. "Where am I supposed to sleep, amyway?" She scrutinized the couch with narrowed eyes. "Can't you just keep me under surveillence at my house?"

I shook my head, frustrated, and said, "What kind of a slumber party would that be? You're sleeping in Edward's room." I added with a wicked grin. She sighed again, and thought for a moment.

"Can I go back to my place to get my things, at least?"

"Already taken care of," I grinned.

"Am I allowed to use your phone?" She asked, her voice tingeing on desperation,

"Charlie knows where you are," I replied breezily.

"I wasn't going to call Charlie," She frowned, and added, "Apparently, I have some plans to cancel." I instantly knew it was the dog.

"Oh," I deliberated. Edward said no to seeing the dog, and I really didn't want to risk the Porsche. "I'm not sure about that."

"Alice!" She whined, her eyes pleading. "C'mon!"

"Okay, okay," I said, defeated, and I flitted to grab my cell phone from my room. "He didn't _specifically_ prohibit this..." I comforted myself as I handed her the phone.

She dialed the dog's number, and waited impatiently for him to pick up. "Hey Jake, it's me," She said into the phone, glancing at me warily. I watched her blankly, and went to sit between Rosalie and Esme on the couch.

Rosalie hesitated for a second, and I answered her unspoken question. "You're going to talk to her tonight. She isn't mad." She sighed in relief, and we were silent as we listened to Bella on the phone.

I could hear her whole conversation crystal clear. She looked apologetic, but she held her own. "Tempting. I _have_ been tortured -Alice painted my toenails." I grinned. If that was the worst she could complain about...

"Not completely. Night, Jake," She finished up her conversation, and I was at her side in an instant. I reached out for the phone, but she was already dialing.

"I don't think he'll have his phone on him," I told her, recognizing Edward's number.

"I'll leave a message," She growled, and listned to the four rings before she started speaking.

"You are in trouble," She said slowly, emphasizing each word. "Enormous trouble. Angry grizzly bears are going to look tame next to what is waiting for you at home." She snapped the phone shut and tossed it into my hand. "I'm done."

I grinned again, and said, "This hostage stuff is fun."

"I'm going to sleep now," She announced, and stalked off up the stairs. I mentally laughed, and was glad for Jasper's sake that he wasn't here. I don't think he could handle all of Bella's moods tonight.

I tagged along after her up the stairs. "Alice, I'm not going to sneak out. You would know if I was planning to, and you'd catch me if I tried." She sighed, defeated. I was bouncing, inside and out. I couldn't wait for her to see the bed.

"I'm just going to show you where your things are," I told her convincingly. Once we reached Edward's room, she flipped up the lightswitch. Confusion was stamped across her face as she took in the changes. I giggled.

Her eyes widened again, and then quickly narrowed as she turned to glare fiercely at me. "What the hell is all this?" She choked out. I didn't like the unhealthy shade of purple her face was turning.

"You didn't really think he would make you sleep on the couch, did you?"

She mumbled something untelligibly as she flounced off to snatch her things off the bed. I sensed Rosalie on her way up to talk to Bella, so I quickly turned and danced lightly out of the room.

"I'll give you some privacy. See you in the morning," I laughed as I closed the door. As I walked down the hall, I heard her dragging things off the bed. I rolled my eyes. Beds were for sleeping on, hadn't anyone ever told her? I thought dryly.

As I passed Rosalie, I gave her a small smile of encouragement. It was good for Bella to get to know her.

I reached my room, and flopped down beside my closet. I needed to prepare for tomorrow. Bella had to have fun, and I needed to keep a close eye on her future.

Oh well. My Porsche was waiting downstairs in the garage. It didn't get much better than that!

* * *

**I know the ending could be better, but I really didn't know where else to stop it. I have a game for you, all my reviewers. Here's the deal: If I get 10 or more reviews, the next chapter will be out by Saturday. If I get between 5 and 10, it will out by next Wednesday. If I get less than 5, I can't promise I will update! C'mon people, I got 900 hits and 10 reviews! Do you have any idea how annoying that is? Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the second to last chapter... can you believe it? It was fun to write, I'm sorry it's almost over! Please, please, please review! You won't have many other chances! If you liked it, let me know!**

**I have a new C2 that's called "Overused Plots Before They Were Overused." Basically, it's the original stories with truth or dare, or AIM, or bella-never-jumps, etc. Obviously, there's lyke a million of these now, but the ones in my C2 are the best ones; the ones that stand out. If you have written a story lyke that, let me know and I'll add it to my C2. Thanks.**

**I'm posting update info in my profile now as well as personal news. Check it out if you're wondering 'bout an update.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS! OR 911 TURBOS! ;-)**

* * *

I was wary of Bella today. I had seen no plans of hers that involved escaping, but she clearly wasn't having fun. Maybe it was just a little over the top to have me hold Bella hostage.

We drove to school quietly, and Bella glared out the windshield. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her face was fixed in a pout.

"Tonight we'll go out to Olympia or something," I told her cheerfully. "That would be fun, right?" I added hopefully. Sleepovers were supposed to be fun!

"Why don't you just lock me in the basement and forget the sugar coating?" She growled, tearing her eyes off the windshield and locking them onto mine.

It was my turn to pout. "He's going to take the Porsche back. I'm not doing a very good job. You're supposed to be having fun," I said, a trace of sadness in my voice. I hadn't even had a chance to try it out yet.

I could tell from Bella's face that I had succeeded in making her feel guilty. "It's not your fault," She muttered, glowering at her hands resting lightly on her lap. "I'll see you at lunch."

She skulked off towards English, and I watched her until she was in the classroom.

I sat distractedly through 1st Period, softly tapping my foot on the worn gray carpet. Eventually, the bell rang, and I swiftly headed over to my next class. I paused by the cafeteria, and watched an irate Bella walk to class with a persistent Mike. Pieces of their conversation drifted over to where I stood by the edge of the cafeteria.

"You want to do something tonight?" I rolled my eyes in disbelief. Newton was never going to learn.

"Can't. I've got a slumber party," Bella grumbled. Mike gave her a look that was somewhere between disappointment and lovestruck-ness, if that was even a word.

"Who are you –" Mike started, but I didn't bother to listen to the rest of what he was saying.

Suddenly, everything changed. Where I had previously seen Bella sulking through the day and Edward coming home early had gone instantly to blankness. I snarled, whirling to face the road. The stench of werewolf was growing stronger and stronger.

A fiercely roaring black motorcycle screeched into the parking lot. The tires squealed noisily as it jerked to a stop at the edge of the concrete.

The bike wasn't what bothered me. It was who was riding it. Jacob Black waved urgently from atop the bike, one leg casually propping it up.

"Run, Bella!" He yelled over the engine. I glanced quickly at Bella. Would she really go with him?

She was frozen in place for a second, confusion in her eyes. Swift understanding swept across her face, and she said something to Mike before kissing his cheek and sprinting to the bike.

The engine revved loudly as Bella jumped on and wrapped her arms around Jacob's waist.

She turned her head and caught sight of me. My lip curled over my teeth as I snarled again. My eyes must be almost black by now. I had never felt this angry towards the dog before. He was risking my Porsche! Oh yeah, and Bella's life. But my beautiful, shiny yellow Porsche! Ugh! Stupid dog.

Bella gave me one pleading glance, her eyes round and slightly scared.

The bike raced across the parking lot and shrieked as it zoomed away from the school. I leaned to one side and tilted my head back. It wasn't raining yet, but it would later.

I considered my options. I could chase them, but even if I caught up, I would deal with an infuriated dog and a livid Bella. I could stay here, risk my Porsche, and wait at home for Bella to come back.

I walked slowly to my next class, and decided to deal with Bella when she came back. I sighed in exasperation. How could she do that? I didn't think it was that bad staying with me for a weekend! But no, she _had _to escape to La Push with that awful dog. And she was going to absolutely _reek_ of werewolf when she came back…_ if_ she came back. Traitor, I thought angrily as I stalked off to Bio. Maybe I will just forget the sugar coating next time and lock her in the basement. And I won't even give her a pedicure, I added smugly to myself. We'll see how she likes that!

* * *

**I know it's short, I'm sorry! I'm trying to have the next chapter of Bree's Story out by tomorrow! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. AN

**Hey everyone, this isn't Brianna, it's her friend Mackenzie. Bri's in the hospital with pneumonia right now, and she asked me if I could log on to her account and just let everyone know what's going on. She had a cold all last week, and she got really sick over the weekend and she was apparently coughing up blood and stuff. She's going to be fine, she's just in the hospital for a week or so. She told me to tell y'all sorry, and she'll update as soon as she can. I visited her today, and she's bored crazy and exhausted. Still the same old Bri... she's mad she can't go to dance class tonight! She says it may be a month before she can update, since there'll be a lot of stuff for her to make up. Once again, she's gonna be absolutely fine in a few weeks, they're just keeping her at the hospital as a precaution.**

hearts and all,

Mackenzie (aka Kenzie or Mackie to anyone who's read Bri's profile!)


	7. Unfinished Business

**Hey. I know, you're all probably thinking, "What the F, this loser hasn't been on since Christmas and she left three stories unfinished!"**

**If you haven't figured it out already, I'm done with Fanfiction and I will be deleting my account in a few days.**

**Honestly, I just haven't had time or interest to go back on. I am SO sorry to everybody who liked any of my stories to have just abandoned you like that.**

**Anyway, if anybody wants to take over any of my stories, you have my permission. I'm done. Finished. Through.**

**Again, I apologize to everyone. Thanks to all of you who ever reviewed any of my stories.**

**For the last time,**

**heart ya**

**Bri(anna)**


End file.
